sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunfury Ball
The '''Sunfury Ball '''is an annual event held at the Sunfury Spire in Silvermoon City. It is open to all members of the Horde and is hosted by Adalan Odesterai by kind permission of the Regent Lord of Silvermoon, Lor'Themar Theron. History The Sunfury Ball was originally held every year within the palace of the king of Quel'Thalas, and was well-regarded as the social event of the year. Thalassian nobles would put aside inter-house rivalries for an evening and enjoy a night of dance and revelry among their peers. The ball was highly exclusive, being open only to the highest nobles of Quel'Thalas. On rare occasions special dignatries from Lordaeron and Dalaran were offered invitations, though the Ball was by nature an elven affair. The last human guest at the Sunfury Ball was the young Prince Terenas Menethil, later king of Lordaeron. Sunfury Ball 2008 (09/02/08) Under pressure from a little-known former actor and playwright called Adalan Odesterai, Regent Lord Lor'Themar Theron relented and agreed to hold the annual Sunfury Ball once again. This would be the first Ball since the Third War, and the first to be openly available to all races of the Horde. This caused a small amount of outrage in the meagre remnant of elven nobility, but the diplomatic efforts of Odesterai apparently prevented any houses from boycotting the event. Instead, the new Sunfury Ball was an exceptional success, attracting not only pampered nobility, but the great and good from all across the Horde. Invititations were sent to all the major guilds, tribes and clans from the Horde, as well as to various individuals of note, and so on the day of the ball representatives from all the various races of the Horde were in attendance.. The precise purpose of the Sunfury Ball was somewhat ambiguous; in the words of Odesterai, it served to "celebrate the unity and continued valour of the Horde and its peoples". In truth, it was a party, a much needed release from the mounting burdens of war on multiple fronts. Among the chatter in and around the ballroom, friendships and alliances were formed, romances blossomed, and new connections were made between the otherwise dispirate member races of the Horde who had in some cases had few direct links to one another. Concerns that the widespread advertising of the event would cause the Alliance to assault Silvermoon and disrupt the Ball proved unfounded, and the entirety of the event passed without violent incident. The human Morgalyen did briefly arrive in the ballroom uninvited, but was politely escorted away by the palace guard. Sunfury Ball 2009 (21/03/09) Following the previous year's success, the Sunfury Ball 2009 was announced to the guilds, clans and tribes of the Horde. As before, the host of the event was Adalan Odesterai, but new to the event staff was hostess Vypra, who helped bridge the cultural divide with some of the more sceptical members of the Horde who were suspicious of elven culture. Once again, Odesterai and Vypra hosted the Ball by kind permission of the Regent Lord of Silvermoon. A special attendee package was put together by Odesterai. Every attendee was given a Sunfury Music Stone, a repurposed magic artifact which, when activated, would play music to accompany the event. The stones were gifted to all attendees and served as mementos of the event. Helping to set the tone, this year's ball featured a greater amount of dancing from guests. Attendance was once again excellent, with the Ball providing a much-needed escape from the trials of war that continued to consume Azeroth. Representatives from all races were in attendance, mixing together as they rarely had before. The Sunfury Ball was again peaceful, with no violent interruptions from Horde or Alliance. Sunfury Ball 2010 (coming soon. Watch this space for more information) Category:Events Category:Horde